Not if you ignore me for a Week
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Um, this is just about a pairing I haven't seen before, and thought they would be cute together! This really should be a NC-17, and it does have a lemon in it. A Yaoi lemon to be exact. So read at own risk!


"Not if you ignore me for a Week"

By: Aerys Krystie

Alright, just another one of my PWPs. Seifer/Irvine pairing, I did it because I haven't seen one of them on this site before! blush Ok, I do not own Finial Fantasy or its characters…………though, I wouldn't mind a Seifer doll!

Um, NC-17 for language and male/male sex

Seifer's piercing emerald eyes scanned the room. He raised an eyebrow when his green gaze met an amethyst gaze. The way the cowboy hat was sitting atop his head, shrouded his face in shadows. With the exception of his dark eyes. Seifer felt himself smirk when the amethyst eyed man began moving towards him. _Maybe this idiotic party wont be o bad after all. I just wish they would hurry up and bring out the booze._ Seifer lowered his eyes, and looked back up.

Irvine smirked when the blond lowered his eyes. He removed his hat and placed it on Squall's head. 'Just hold it for me, ok?' He looked to Rinoa. 'Mind if I steal him for this dance?'

Rinoa smiled. 'Go ahead. Just return him to me in one piece.' She winked and moved away from the two boys.

Her dark eyes caught Zell talking to a tall blond, who was none other than the arrogant, egotistical Seifer Almasy. Her smile never left as she approached the two blonds. She couldn't help but notice how Seifer kept glancing over his shoulder. She followed his lustful gaze, frowning as it settled on Squall. _What the…?_

'What's so interesting, Seifer?' she teased as she joined the blonds. Her eyes set on Seifer's face, as she inclined her head at Zell.

'I would tell you, but I'll wait until you are no longer a virgin. Otherwise, you might take offense to it.' Seifer smirked as he looked at Rinoa. 'Leave.'

Zell knew the order was directed at him. He nodded and walked past Seifer. 'Offer still stands, _sweetheart_,' he teased, then blended into the dancing figures.

'And what makes you think I'm still a virgin, Mr. Almasy?' Rinoa crossed her arms in front of her chest, and raised an eyebrow.

Seifer's eye slightly twitched. 'I know your _type_. The type that wont fuck until married, because they were brought up with morals or some shit like that. I also know you only have eyes for Squally-boy.' Seifer mimicked Rinoa. 'And Squall isn't the kind to make the first move. He's more of a woman that you are.'

Rinoa laughed. 'Have you told him that?' She glanced over at Irvine and Squall. She knew that Squall had slept with Seifer; everyone knew. Seifer had a habit of flaunting it.

Seifer smirked again. 'Countless times. He was my favorite bitch, which was why I was upset when he went with you.' Seifer sighed in mock hurt. 'But like everything else, all good things must come to an end.'

Rinoa stared at Seifer in shock. 'You're jealous of me, Mr. Almasy?' She laughed when his eye twitched again. 'You know, for a moment there, it actually sounded like you were using your brain to think about matters, other than sex!' She stuck her tongue out.

Seifer laughed arrogantly, and pulled Rinoa close and kissed her cheek. 'I'd watch that mouth of yours, Rin, otherwise, I'll bite your tongue out.'

Irvine rested his lips on Squall's shoulder, as he watched Rinoa and the blond. _If Rinoa is laughing around him, he cant be all bad. Hmm._ He watched as the blond pulled Rinoa close, and either: whispered something in her ear or kissed her cheek. _Something as sexy as him should be locked up for the world to see._

'Who are you getting excited over?' Squall asked, as he felt Irvine's hard-on rub against his hip.

Irvine shrugged. 'Only the most sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. Over six foot, blond hair, green eyes, and a body that just screams for my cum to spill over it.'

Squall moaned, but stiffened as the description sunk in. 'You're not checking out Seifer Almasy? Have they brought the alcohol out already?' Squall turned his head to the side, and followed Irvine's lustful gaze. _Boy, I cant tell if he has good or bad taste._ 'Wanna meet him?'

Before Irvine could even say "yes", he felt Squall take his hand and lead him over to Rinoa and Seifer. Irvine felt Seifer's heated gaze give him the once over, as he hid slightly behind Squall. He didn't need the taller man to his raging erection, just yet.

'Hello, Seifer. Have you met Irvine yet?' Squall raised an eyebrow, and inclined his head slightly towards Rinoa.

_ So that's who he's been watching._ Rinoa smirked. 'Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing you two before. I just thought that Irvine didn't want to meet an arrogant, egotistical jerk like Seifer, just yet.' She slightly raised her eyebrows at Seifer, and then smiled at Irvine.

_ Oh, we've met before._ Irvine inwardly rolled his eyes when he saw Rinoa wink at him. 'Oh, you're the uptight, arrogant, boorish, pigheaded, prevaricated bastard I've heard so much about.' Irvine's erection throbbed when a smirk graced Seifer's full, soft lips.

Seifer laughed. 'Whoever told you that had me down packed.' He took a step towards the brunettes, and noted, with satisfaction, that Irvine hid behind Squall a little more. 'Though, you don't have to fear me. I suck, not bite. Wouldn't you agree?'

Rinoa shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. 'There you go again, Mr. Almasy, using your brain.' She watched Squall as he snickered.

Seifer's eyes ran over Irvine's face, taking in the lustfilled amethyst eyes, high cheekbones, and well defined lips. 'Leave us alone for a second?'

Squall looked at Rinoa, who nodded. He turned around and dragged his fingers over Irvine's erection, enticing a moan. He lent in close to Irvine's ear, standing on tiptoe to do so. 'You do know what he's gonna do, right?'

Irvine didn't take his eyes off Seifer's as he lent down, as if to hug Squall. 'I think I have an idea. Rub it by me again so I don't get suck a shock.'

Squall gripped Irvine's denim clad erection, and gave a small squeeze. 'He's gonna ask to take care of this, for you. Though, I think he already knows your answer.' He gave the denim erection another squeeze. Irvine's moans blended into the music.

Irvine bit his lower lip. 'Mmm-hmm. I think I already know my answer as well. Thanks, Squall. Now, get, Rinoa's waiting.' He kissed Squall's cheek as he stood straight.

With Squall out of the way, Seifer's piercing gaze could give Irvine the "full" once over. He smirked as he circled the slightly shorter man. 'The bathroom, or do you think you can survive the walk to the inn?' he whispered seductively in the brunette's ear, as his hands snaked up the dark blue denim jacket.

Irvine moaned as Seifer's fingers toyed with his nipples. 'I t-think I can sur-survive the w-walk.' He bit his lower lip, and moaned nasally as Seifer' licked the nape of his neck.

Seifer pulled away, and took Irvine's hand; threading fingers. 'Good, because I'm looking forward to tasting you.' _Again._ Seifer smirked.

Irvine closed his eyes as a cool breeze hit his face. It was full of salt. 'Do you still have a thing for the beach?'

Seifer glanced back at Irvine. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to smell the ocean in the breeze. 'Why? Plan on fucking me senseless there? Better be careful though. God knows what's in that sand.'

Irvine laughed. 'You never complained before, I hear. You like doing it in _odd_ places.' Irvine watched as Seifer's pace quickened. Thankfully, Irvine wasn't that much shorter than the blond, and could keep up easily.

Seifer pushed open the door of the inn, letting it slam against the wall. He walked over to the counter, and threw down some money he had quickly fished out of the pocket of his trench coat. The keeper handed Seifer the key with a large smile on his face, and watched as the blond took large steps to quickly reach his long awaited destination.

Seifer quickly opened the door, and "clicked" it shut by slamming Irvine's body against it. His skilled hands working on removing Irvine's jacket. Seifer's eyes took in the sight of tanned flesh, hungrily. He glanced up at Irvine and saw a smirk.

'Yes, I do. Very much,' Seifer replied to his lover's silent question.

His green eyes slowly trailed down to the dark blue jeans, that were slung exceptionally low on Irvine's hips. A very small wet patch could be seen, just below the top of the erection. Seifer held Irvine in place, with a hand pressed against the brunette's shoulder. He slowly undid the button of the jeans, and nothing else. _I'll teach you for calling me an "uptight, arrogant, boorish, pigheaded, prevaricated bastard."_

Seifer slowly ran his tongue up the center of Irvine's abdomen, dipping into his navel, enjoying the moans. His fingers lightly brushed over the brunette's erect nubs. He glanced up into lidded amethyst eyes. Seifer mentally shook his head.

He pulled the jeans flier down, and watched as the straining member's head showed itself. He smirked and glanced up at Irvine. 'How badly do you want it?'

Irvine pulled his pants and shoes off, and stood naked in front of Seifer, who only smirked again. 'I want it so badly, that the moment you take me into your pretty mouth, I'll probably cum,' he said, as he fisted Seifer's short hair, urging the blond forward. Seifer was more than happy to comply. He moved forward, engulfing Irvine's length in one fluid motion.

Irvine moaned, and bucked his hips up. 'Oh, fuck yeah, Seifer.' Irvine fell back against the door, moaning loudly again. He kept rocking his hips up into Seifer's mouth, until the blond held him still, moaning around Irvine's cock.

Seifer could feel Irvine's strong hands in his hair, as he moved his head up and down the length, moaning occasionally when the head hit the back of his throat. He knew when Irvine was about to cum, when the hands in his hair gripped tightly, and Irvine threw his head back, moaning Seifer's name.

Seifer swallowed Irvine's essence, and stood, licking his lips. 'You still taste wonderful…I want more.' Seifer pinned Irvine to the door, with his hips. He pressed his lips to Irvine's.

'Later, right now, I need you to fill me.' Irvine smiled when Seifer nodded and pulled him over to the bed. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Seifer pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket. 'Were you expecting me?'

Seifer glanced at Irvine and smirked. 'As always.' He laid the brunette on his back, and lubricated two fingers. He pushed them through the ring of muscle.

Irvine winced slightly from the intrusion, but moaned when Seifer's fingertips brushed his prostate. _He always could work me._ He threw his head back, when he felt Seifer's tongue run over his sac. 'Seifer!' he moaned.

Seifer pulled away and quickly discarded his clothing. He crawled onto Irvine's body and looked down at him. 'Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you wont know which way is up.' Seifer quickly pecked Irvine on the lips and lubricated his own erection, hissing at how hot it was. 'How do you want to do it?'

Irvine looked at Seifer. Desperation in the amethyst depths. 'Just fuck me, Seifer!' he begged and wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist.

Seifer shrugged and positioned himself outside Irvine's entrance. 'Ok.' He pushed in slowly, moaning loudly as heat engulfed him. 'Oh, baby, you're as tight as ever! Move when you're ready.'

Irvine waited a few moments for the stinging sensation to die down, before he writhed beneath Seifer. He felt the blond withdraw slowly, and move back in. Irvine sank into the bed, and watched Seifer for a moment, before closing his eyes.

They shot open as Seifer rammed into his prostate. He dug his nails into the blonde's muscular shoulder-blades, and screamed in pleasure. 'Seifer! Harder! Fuck me harder!' he demanded, as he rocked his hips, trying to meet Seifer's every thrust.

Seifer smirked and moaned in his throat. He took Irvine's new erection into his hand, and pumped it more roughly than his thrusts. 'Did you miss me, baby?' Irvine could only nod. 'Did you continue to think of me fucking you?' Another nod, and a loud moan. 'Will you ever do it again?'

Irvine whimpered and shook his head. He could feel Seifer's thrusts getting harder and faster, as the head of the blonde's pride and joy kept slamming into his prostate. He knew the blonde was close, but he was already there. 'Seifer!' he screamed, as his seed coated Seifer's hand and both abdomens. His nails left four, deep and bleeding marks on Seifer's shoulder-blades. Like he always does, whenever they make love.

Seifer continued to pound into Irvine's hot body for no more than thirty-three seconds after Irvine had come, before he came. Screaming Irvine's name as he did. He collapsed on the brunette and looked into his eyes jadedly. 'Are you ever going to call me an "arrogant cock-sucker" again?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Irvine smiled. 'Not if you're gonna ignore me for a week, and make me play with myself.' He pressed his open mouth to Seifer's lips.

Seifer smirked before slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, and moaning softly. He broke the kiss, panting. 'I think you'll have to do a presentation report about what you did in the last week, babe.'

'You better believe it.' Irvine smirked, and closed his eyes. 'You better believe it.'

Alright, so, what think? Pretty crap huh? Well, reviews will be greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading it!

Peace

Auska


End file.
